Forward error correction and line coding are used together in digital communications and storage technologies. These technologies find wide application, including disc drives, where high rate line codes are used. When high rate line codes are used, there is a risk of forward error correction failure from line coding error propagation. Therefore, there exists a need for a system to reduce or eliminate the risk of forward error correction failure from line coding error propagation.